pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nomen
thumb|Nomen na Śnieżnym Polu Bryun thumb|Nomen dowodzący Karmenami na opakowaniu gry "Patapon 2" Nomen jest postacią i oficerem pojawiającym się wyłącznie w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka. Opis Nomen jest jednym z przywódców Karmenów i generałem ich armii. Sam Ormen Karmen wybrał go na to stanowisko. Jest też zdolnym wojakiem, świetnie walczącym mieczem i chroniącym się tarczą. Jego zadaniem było powstrzymać Pataponów i zniszczyć ich katapultę. Jest pierwszym karmeńskim generałem, który osobiście staje na drodze Pataponów do Końca Świata. Wygląd Nomen wygląda jak zwyczajny Karmen w złowrogiej masce; spośród tłumu wyróżnia go nietypowe uzbrojenie oraz zwieńczenie "czoła" maski, zakończonej rombem o dwóch charakterystycznych owalnych "uszach". Romb przyozdobiony jest żółtym, mniejszym rombem przypominajacym kamień szlachetny, a uszy czerwonymi, trójkątnymi paskami. Charakter Nomen jest z natury dość ostrożny. Woli trzymać się z dala od walki i zaatakować w odpowiednim momencie. Podczas narady z innymi generałami nie mówił wiele, ale nie był pewien, czy snute przez nich plany się powiodą. Prawdopodobnie wolał wykonać coś ostrożniejszego. Mimo to stanął na czele swojego zadania, które jednak nie zostało wykonane. Ekwipunek Nomen używał tylko i wyłącznie Ekwipunku Niebiańskiego. *Nomen broni się za pomocą Niebiańskiej Tarczy (ang. Heaven Shield), która zwiększa jego Punkty Zdrowia oraz daje szansę na Trafienie Krytyczne. **Jeśli przy jego śmierci mamy już Niebiański Miecz, otrzymamy właśnie tą tarczę, chyba, że już taką mamy. *Bronią Nomena jest Niebiański Miecz (ang. Heaven Sword). Zwiększa on jego obrażenia oraz daje dużą szansę na Trafienie Krytyczne. **Po jego śmierci dostaniemy właśnie ten miecz, chyba, że już taki mamy. ***Jeśli mamy zarówno tarczę, jak i miecz, wypadnie nam losowy miecz. *Hełm Nomena jest nieznany. Prawdopodobnie uodparniał go na Zamrożenie (częsty efekt na lodowym terenie) lub był to Niebiański Hełm (ang. Heaven Helm), lub po prostu go nie miał. *Na opakowaniu gry widać Nomena z Boskim Mieczem (and. Divine Sword). Historia thumb|Nomen (po lewej) wraz z Kimenem i Hukmenem na naradzie w Dżungli Mecchaku Nomena po raz pierwszy spotykamy w Dżungli Mecchaku, w misji "Masked Country and Three Generals". Naradza się tam z innymi generałami; Kimenem i Hukmenem. Nomen zaczyna rozmowę, wątpiąc w powodzenie planów kolegów. Ostatecznie ulega im i jako pierwszy odchodzi, by za naleganiem Hukmena przygotować się do powstrzymania Pataponów na Śnieżnych Polach Bryun. Zgodnie z poleceniem Hukmena, obsadził Lodowe Mury w Lodowym Lesie Shalala i przygotował się do walki z Pataponami. Gdy przybyła Patapońska armia, a za nią powóz dowodzony przez lady Meden, na którym spoczywała bezcenna katapulta, Nomen wysunął się na przód, na teren Śnieżnego Pola Bryun, jednak był gotów do przeniesienia walki pod Lodowe Mury. Musimy się z nim zmierzyć w misji "Nomen the Shieldbearer". Relacje *Wraz z Hukmenem i Kimenem byli najważniejszymi generałami Karmenów. **Z Kimenem nawiązywał przyjazne relacje. **Hukmen natomiast zupełnie nie przejmował się jego życiem. Nomen za nim nie przepadał. *Jego najwyższym władcą był Ormen Karmen. **Ten jednak nie ufał zbytnio swoim oficerom i chciał ich osobiście podsłuchiwać. Umiejętności thumb|Nacierający Nomen thumb|Nomen wykonujący swój Naładowany Atak; jak widać, w trakcie skoku jego maska znika, a plecy przypominają Patapona... Nomen nie atakuje jak zwykły piechur. Od czasu do czasu atakuje swoją umiejętnością... Naładowane Cięcie Nomen powie "No cóż... Wygląda na to, że teraz moje kolej!", po czym rozpędzi się i tnie mieczem podskakując, niczym Tatepon w Naładowanym Ataku. Atak ten zadaje niskie obrażenia. Zważywszy, że Nasze Tatepony chronią przód armii, nie trzeba się bać tej umiejętności. Uniknąć jej można dowolną piosenką obronną, ale jest to niepotrzebne. Ciekawostki *Słowo "nomen" oznacza po łacinie "imię". *Pojawia się on na obrazkach na opakowaniach gry Patapon 2, dowodzi tam Karmenami. **Na owym obrazku nie posiada tarczy, za to dzierży Boski Miecz - warto zauważyć, że w grze ekwipunek Divine może być wyposażony tylko u Pataponów. *Jest możliwość przerwania mu narady w Dżungli Mecchaku i wczesnej walki z trójką generałów, jednak nie jest to fabularne starcie i prawie na pewno skutkuje porażką Pataponów. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Karmen Kategoria:Oficerowie Kategoria:Generałowie